Ninguna tendrá tu encanto
by HBPB-MMM
Summary: Despertaron de un sueño y tuvieron que volver a vivir la dura realidad. El destino no les permitirá estar juntos. Sin embargo, es difícil ignorar lo que has perdido cuando lo has tenido en tus propias manos.
1. Capítulo I

Cinco días. Cinco días y podría irse a buscar los Horricrux. En realidad deberían ser cuatro, ya que Harry se haría mayor de edad en cuatro días, pero Ron le había suplicado que se quedaran un día más, para la boda de su Bill y Fleur. ¡Como si una boda fuera tan importante como buscar Horricrux! Pero Harry tampoco quería discutirlo, y entendía que Ron quería ir a la boda de su hermano, aunque dijera que lo hacía sólo por miedo a las represalias de su madre. Además, a menos que cambiaran de opinión, Ron y Hermione iban a acompañarlo en la búsqueda de los Horricrux, y sólo podía esperar, con un nudo en la garganta a que se acabaran estos cinco días que estaban siendo como un paraíso para él.

Cinco días. Cinco días para empezar su peligrosa misión, y lo único en lo que Harry podía pensar era en una pelirroja de ojos marrones como el chocolate y unos labios dulces y rojos que echaba de menos como si le hubieran quitado el aire.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarla? Era claramente lo mejor para ella. Harry sabía que la amaba y que la pequeña Weasley era una luz que había iluminado su oscuro camino, y por eso precisamente había decidido dejarla ir. Porque faltaban cinco días para que él se fuera en un viaje que podría durar años y que podía acabar fácilmente con su muerte. Y ella tenía un futuro, puede que con Voldemort no fuera demasiado brillante, pero por lo menos tenía esa opción.

Harry no quería por nada del mundo que sus sentimientos hacia Ginny Weasley la pusieran en peligro por culpa de su conexión con la mente de Voldemort, y por eso decidió cortar el problema de raíz: si no podía estar con ella y se obligaba a no pensar en ella, Voldemort no podría hacerle daño.

Pero el fallo en su maravilloso plan tenía nombre, y era precisamente Ginny Weasley.

La pelirroja no le estaba ayudando en nada a Harry en su plan para no pensar en ella y no ponerla en peligro. De hecho, aunque sabía que él algún día se iría, le parecía una tontería desperdiciar los momentos que tuviera con él. Y sabía que estaba en peligro por querer estar con él pero, ¿acaso no estaba todo el mundo en peligro? Estos eran tiempos muy difíciles y Ginny Weasley quería vivirlos como mejor pudiera y siendo lo más feliz que la situación le permitiera. Y ella lo tenía claro: lo que más feliz la podría hacer, es estar con Harry. _Su _ Harry.

Por eso precisamente no tenía ninguna intención de ponerle las cosas fáciles al azabache. Si iba a irse, quería aprovechar tanto como pudiera estar con él, y si estaba empeñado en no estar con ella, tendría que haber alguna forma para sacarle esa idea de la cabeza. Y de ideas para eso, Ginny Weasley tenía unas cuantas…

—¡Hey! —saludó Ginny sentándose al lado de Harry en el sofá. Harry salió de sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Mala idea. Ginny llevaba el pelo rojo recogido en una cola alta que enseñaba su cuello y mostraba su piel suave, a la vez que desprendía un dulce olor. Un olor a flores que sólo hacía ella, y que lograba tener efectos calmantes en Harry a pesar de que él estuviera de los nervios con todo lo de la misión.

—Ginny.

—Vale, no hace falta que te pongas tan contento de verme… —bromeó ella en voz baja mientras cruzaba las piernas encima del sofá.

—¡No, no! Es decir… Lo siento. Me alegro de verte, en serio —dijo Harry incómodo. ¿Que no se alegraba de verla? El problema es que se alegraba _demasiado_.

—Lo entiendo, todos tenemos muchas cosas en la cabeza. Yo todavía no me puedo creer lo de Ojo Loco —murmuró Ginny con voz más seria —Era tan… él. No me puedo creer que haya muerto.

Harry miró al frente sin decir nada, volviendo a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Se distrajo cuando notó la mano de la pelirroja acariciándole el pelo y la nuca con dulzura.

—Estás distraído. ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Ginny levantando una ceja de forma deliciosa.

—En que si me sigues acariciando el pelo me voy a quedar dormido sin querer…—respondió Harry, que sólo pensaba en lo cansado que estaba. La mano de Ginny se quedó un momento quieta y lo miró sorprendida. Al menos desde el funeral de Dumbledore no se había vuelto a mostrar "cariñoso", en el sentido romántico de la palabra, con ella. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando en "terreno peligroso" e intentó apartarse un poco. ¿Por qué nunca pensaba antes de hablar? ¡Tenía que dejarla en paz! Aunque ella fuera lo único en lo que pensaba su cansada mente día y noche, y a él sólo le apeteciera mirar esos ojos marrones chocolate todo el día, todos los días.

Ginny, sin embargo, reaccionó a tiempo y aprovechó la situación:

—Bueno, se te ve muy cansado… —Intentó ocultar una sonrisa traviesa —Si quieres puedes echarte un rato, y yo puedo seguir acariciándote. Bueno, eso ha sonado un poco mal, pero me refiero a tu pelo —rió ella. Sonrió al ver la cara de duda que ponía Harry, pues sabía cómo le tranquilizaba que le acariciara el pelo, y a la vez cuantos recuerdos iba a traerle de esas siestas al lado del lago en Hogwarts en la que ella se pasaba rato y rato acariciándole.

—Sí, es decir, no... —balbuceó Harry— Debería irme... Creo que Ron me estaba buscando.

—Mi hermano puede sobrevivir un rato sin ti, no te preocupes —insistió Ginny— ¡Vamos, échate! —Cogió a Harry de los hombros y lo movió para que apoyara su cabeza en las piernas de ella. Tampoco es que Harry pusiera demasiada resistencia, pero se dio cuenta nada más se había tumbado que debería haberlo hecho. La vista que tenía de Ginny tan cerca, de sus labios sonriendo con triunfo, de su pelo pelirrojo recogido en una cola cayendo por su hombro… Era demasiado tentadora. Intentó incorporarse y evitarse problemas, pero Ginny no le dejó.

—¿Descansa un rato, quieres? En serio, necesitas relajarte...

Harry no estaba demasiado convencido de que medio tumbado encima de Ginny Weasley fuera a relajarse mucho, sobre todo si entraba algún miembro de la familia Weasley de repente.

Como siempre estaba equivocado. Lo supo en el momento en que los dedos de Ginny empezaron a pasearse por su pelo, acariciándole y dándole esos mimos que tanto ansiaba pero que se sentía culpable por estar recibiendo. Era por ella. Estar con ella le daba paz y le relajaba, como si estuviera en el lugar adecuado. Le despojaba de todos los otros pensamientos: los negativos, los oscuros, los pensamientos sobre su futuro, etc. Porque cuándo Harry estaba con la pequeña Weasley, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en ella.

No se dio cuenta y pasó el rato. Notó que alguien lo meneaba suavemente y sintió los labios de su pelirroja susurrándole al oído:

—Despierta, Harry... Te has quedado dormido.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó Harry desorientado— ¿Cuánto llevo dormido?

—Una hora más o menos. Pero estabas inquieto. No parabas de moverte —sonrió Ginny. Ella ya sabía de sobras que Harry no podía calificarse con el adjetivo de "tranquilo", precisamente. Y eso sin contar el hecho que ella ya había dormido con él.

—Perdona, sólo estoy algo...

—¿Cansado? ¿Nervioso? ¿Agobiado? Lo entiendo —le cortó ella antes de que pudiera responder nada.

Harry, que seguía apoyado en las piernas de ella, se quedó unos segundos observándola. Había olvidado lo preciosa que era. O al menos, sus últimos recuerdos con ella no le hacían justicia a la verdadera belleza de Ginny. Ella le sonreía. Ya no le acariciaba el pelo, ahora sus manos habían bajado hasta las mejillas de él, provocando que Harry se relajara al sentir el tacto suave como una pluma de sus dedos.

—Siempre has querido llevar el peso de todo. Tienes la constante responsabilidad de cuidar de lo que te rodea.

—No es algo que haya elegido yo, Ginny. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo —murmuró Harry con pesar.

—Pero tampoco aceptas ayuda de nadie. No es justo. Como todos deberías tener la opción de elegir.

—Ya, pero mi vida no es justa. Ya estoy acostumbrado a eso.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que cuidar tú de todo el mundo? ¿No puedes dejar que te cuiden por una vez?

—Las cosas no funcionan así, Gin. Hay cosas que dependen de mí, que no he escogido yo, pero que tengo que hacer.

—¿Porque eres el Elegido?

—Sí. Y porque no conozco otra cosa. Nunca he tenido una vida normal, y posiblemente no la tendré. Pero si eso sirve para que otros la tengan… Para que _tú_ la tengas, entonces valdrá la pena.

Ginny no dijo nada. Se quedó unos segundos acariciando la mejilla de él con la punta de los dedos.

—Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así —murmuró finalmente.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó confundido.

—Gin. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba. Me llamabas así cuando era tu novia, ¿recuerdas?

Harry suspiró con pesar y se levantó de las piernas de Ginny. Claro que se acordaba. No había momento del día que no pensara en ello. Por más que lo intentaba, Ginny siempre acababa en su cabeza, y eso era lo que le daba más miedo. Que Voldemort se diera cuenta de lo importante que era para él.

—Ginny, yo... Te dije que hicieras tu vida sin mí. Es lo mejor, no quiero que te veas implicada en todo esto.

—Ya estoy implicada, Harry. ¿Qué es lo que no puedes entender? Voy a luchar a tu lado, no voy a quedarme parada sin hacer nada y nadie va a impedírmelo.

—Sí, yo sí voy a hacerlo —respondió Harry duramente— Necesito que te quedes en casa y estés protegida.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué necesito estar protegida si sé que tú estás en algún sitio lejano, luchando contra Voldemort, quizás muerto, y yo estoy aquí esperando como una tonta a que vuelvas?

Harry notó que la pelirroja temblaba de rabia. Se sentía impotente. No era una chica cualquiera. Ella quería luchar. Prefería morir a sentirse inútil en aquella guerra. Y también se sentía impotente en cuanto a su relación con Harry. Porque de la noche a la mañana, Harry la había dejado sin que ella pudiera decir nada al respecto. Se sentía un estúpido por haberle hecho eso a su querida pelirroja. Pero no había otra opción. Debía separarse de ella si quería mantenerla a salvo.

—Lo siento, no debería haberme quedado dormido —dijo Harry, que se levantó del asiento y se colocó bien su camiseta— Voy a ir a buscar a Ron y Hermione. Gracias por... el masaje, o lo que sea. Aunque no lo creas me ha relajado.

Ginny se levantó para seguirle, pero justo en aquel momento entró la señora Weasley en la habitación y le pidió ayuda a su hija para la cena. Harry aprovechó ese momento para salir de allí. Iban a ser unos cinco días muy duros. Lo que no sabía era qué le sería peor de soportar: no acercarse a Ginny o saber que en cinco días estaría alejado de ella.

* * *

_¡Saludos a todos, queridos lectores!_

_Regresamos con este mini-fic de 5 capítulos Hanny. Esperamos que disfrutéis leyéndolo igual que nosotras disfrutamos escribiéndolo. _


	2. Capítulo II

Era un día especial para Harry Potter. Estaban a 31 de julio, por lo que Harry celebraba su decimoséptimo cumpleaños y se convertía, oficialmente, en un chico mayor de edad. Harry estaba eufórico. Nada más despertarse empezó a hacer magia, para diversión de Ron. hizo levitar sus gafas hasta él, cambió los colores de los pósters de la habitación de Ron e incluso intentó atarse los zapatos con magia (tardando más minutos de la cuenta por culpa de su poca práctica). Cuando llegó al comedor por la mañana, todos los presentes en la Madriguera gritaron con entusiasmo: "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Él sonrió con timidez y se dejó abrazar por toda la familia Weasley. Aunque estaba contento por ser mayor de edad, tampoco quería causar mucho alboroto para la señora Weasley, que ya tendría demasiado preparando una boda. Decidió decirle que no quería ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo, pero como siempre la Sra. Weasley insistió y Harry aceptó finalmente que se hiciera una pequeña cena en la Madriguera.

Todos se acercaron a saludar a Harry. Incluso la familia de Fleur, que se quedaba en la Madriguera para la boda. Cuando fue el turno de Ginny en abrazar al cumpleañero, la pelirroja se recreó en ello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Por tan sólo un par de segundos, Harry se tomó la libertad de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la cálida y dulce aroma que desprendía la pelirroja, pero luego se acordó que toda la familia Weasley estaba presente y se separó de ella rápidamente.

Después de eso todo siguió con normalidad, y llenaron a Harry de regalos, algunos más sencillos que otros y algunos más emotivos, cómo el reloj de bolsillo que había pasado de generación en generación que le dió la Sra. Weasley y que todos los magos mayores de edad recibían de su familia por su cumpleaños.

Ginny Weasley miraba cómo Harry hablaba con su madre desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras pensaba en el regalo que tenía para él. Sabía que no era buena idea dado lo empeñado que estaba Harry en mantenerla alejada de él, pero ella ya se había cansado de tonterías. No iba a renunciar al chico que amaba sólo porque él fuera un tozudo y un cabezota. Además, su tiempo con él se empezaba a agotar y había que tomar decisiones drásticas. Ginny Weasley quería ser la única para él. Quería que aunque se fuera nunca se olvidara de ella, y ya que no podría estar allí para defender lo que era suyo si conocía a otra mujer durante el camino, por lo menos hoy le daría algo en lo que pensar. Y sería tan increíble que todo lo demás le sabría a poco. Ginny se sentía un poco culpable por querer a Harry para ella sola y preocuparse de perderlo en lugar de preocuparse por los problemas que estaba teniendo el mundo en esos momentos, pero le daba igual. Porque Harry era _su _mundo, y si él no lo quería ver entonces tendría que hacer ella todo el trabajo, por suerte o por desgracia.

—¡Harry! —dijo Ginny intentando llamar la atención de él. Se acercó y le susurró en voz baja— ¿Puedes venir un momento a mi habitación? Tengo un regalo que darte…

Harry la miró con sorpresa, y aunque sabía que no era muy inteligente estar a solas con ella en su habitación no se negó. Porque para variar Harry no pensaba con claridad cuando se trataba de Ginny Weasley.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación. Para cuándo Harry reaccionó y la siguió, ella ya había llegado. Y cuando Harry entró la vio en el centro de la habitación de espaldas a él. Harry miró a su alrededor, pues nunca había estado en la habitación de Ginny. Aunque también era una excusa para intentar relajarse un poco o por lo menos que su corazón fuera un poco más lento, porque desde que Ginny se había acercado a decirle que tenía un regalo para él, iba a mil por hora.

Ginny se giró, se acercó a Harry y lo miró a los ojos:

—No es gran cosa —dijo Ginny finalmente —Sólo quería darte algo, no se… especial. Para que te acuerdes de mi cuando viajes Merlín sabe dónde y te encuentres una veela por el camino —bromeó ella.

Harry soltó un bufido involuntario, incapaz de imaginarse mirando siquiera a otra chica que no fuera su pelirroja, veela o no.

—No creo que tenga mucho tiempo para ligar, la verdad —respondió con una sonrisa— Aunque confieso que tengo curiosidad por saber que es eso tan espec…

Harry no pudo acabar la frase, porque Ginny cerró la distancia entre ellos y poniéndole una mano en el cuello, lo besó. El azabache sabía la sensación que producía besar a Ginny. Era como volar en escoba, pero todavía más alto. Por encima de las nubes.

Había echado de menos aquella sensación. Hasta ahora, había estado tan ocupado con todo el asunto de los Horricrux que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a Ginny en todos los sentidos. Sintió el profundo deseo de besarla hasta perder el aliento. Y no se reprimió.

Ambos se besaron con pasión, pero también con dulzura y con amor. Harry puso una mano entre la larga melena pelirroja de Ginny y la acarició mientras sus labios jugaban con las lenguas del otro. Se pasarían así una eternidad. Ninguno de los dos era bueno hablando de sus propios sentimientos. Besándose se estaban diciendo, sin una sola palabra, que se amaban.

Pero los dos sabían que todo lo bueno duraba poco. Demasiado bien lo sabían. Justo en aquel instante, Ron entró en la habitación y descubrió aquella situación que había pasado de ser romántica a ser incómoda.

—¡Ay! —Es lo único que dijo el pelirrojo, totalmente descolocado— Perdón.

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione, justo detrás de él. Se produjo un extraño e incómodo silencio por parte de los cuatro, sólo interrumpido por la respiración algo agitada de Ginny y Harry— Pues eso, Harry. Feliz cumpleaños.

El azabache tuvo ganas de cerrarles la puerta en las narices y seguir con aquel maravilloso plan que habría sido perfecto si no fuera por la interrupción. Pero no estaría bien. Tenía que recordarse que mantenerse alejado de Ginny era lo mejor. Aunque, después de ese beso, dudaba que pudiera mantenerse muy lejos de esa belleza pelirroja.

Se giró para mirarla, pero ella ya le había dado la espalda. Harry notó que el pecho se le oprimía al pensar que, por una vez, Ginny había sucumbido a las lágrimas, pero no quería llorar delante de su hermano. Quería consolarla. Quería decirle que la quería por encima de todo, y que si no fuera porque la vida de muchas personas dependían de él, se quedaría con ella y jamás la dejaría. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque eso sólo complicaría las cosas y daría a la cabezonería de Ginny otra razón más para que los acompañara en aquel peligroso viaje.

—Esto... Hasta ahora —murmuró Harry finalmente, prácticamente obligando a Ron y a Hermione salir de allí.

Ginny, una vez cerraron la puerta, notó cómo los ojos le escocían y se puso a llorar. Ella no lloraba nunca. No había llorado por la muerte de Dumbledore. Tampoco cuando un hombre lobo atacó a su hermano Bill. Ni cuando su hermano George había perdido la oreja. Y sin embargo, lloraba por un chico. Pero no era un chico cualquiera. Él no sólo era Harry Potter, el Elegido, sino también Harry, el chico del que Ginny estaba enamorada.

Y no lloraba por pena de no tenerle o porque lo echaría de menos. Lloraba de rabia e impotencia por no poder acompañarle a ese peligroso viaje y saber que en cualquier momento, podría morir.

Sin embargo, Ginny Weasley era una chica fuerte. Afrontaría ese dolor como siempre lo había hecho. Con la cabeza bien alta y caminando hacia delante. Lo había intentado todo con Harry, pero él seguía sin ceder. Bien. Pues ahora ella seguiría adelante. Con o sin Harry Potter agarrándole la mano y diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien.

—¿Qué diablos haces, Harry? ¿La dejaste y ahora vuelves a liarte con ella? —exigió Ron con las orejas rojas de enfado.

—Ron... —intentó suavizarle Hermione, pero Ron le levantó la mano para que callase.

—Cuando le dijiste que todo había terminado, ella quedó hecha polvo. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

—¡No, claro que no! Pero para mí tampoco fue fácil, ¿sabes? —se quejó Harry— Sabes de sobra por qué lo hice, no fue porque tuviese ganas de cortar, precisamente...

Y tanto que no lo fue. Para Harry fue uno de los momentos más duros que tuvo que afrontar. Ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a desgana y por obligación. Pero cortar con Ginny fue una tortura.

—Lo sé, pero si sigues liándola de esta forma va a tener falsas esperanzas contigo...

—Ginny no es estúpida. Sabe de sobra que esto no puede ser —aseguró Harry— No puede esperar que terminemos, yo que sé, casándonos o...

Harry dejó de hablar, porque en su mente se había formado la imagen de una hermosa Ginny Weasley dentro de unos años con un precioso vestido blanco largo hasta los pies y un ramo de flores entre sus dos suaves manos, subida en el altar y pronunciando con su voz dulce el "sí quiero". Odió que aquel pensamiento lo enamorara más de lo que ya estaba.

—Harry, ¿me estás escuchando? —insistió Ron— Si aprovechas a la primera oportunidad...

—No volverá a pasar —aclaró Harry en tono seco. Tragó saliva para quitarse ese horrible nudo en la garganta y asintió con la cabeza para mirar a Ron— ¿Satisfecho?

Ron se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y se fue de la habitación dejando solos a Harry y Hermione. Esta la miró con esa típica expresión que ponía de regañina cuando Harry había hecho algo malo. Él ya sabía de sobra que lo que había hecho no estaba bien. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Ginny Weasley era su perdición. Y a pesar de que le había prometido a su hermano mayor que no volvería a besarla, sabía que si volvía a quedarse a solas con la joven Weasley la tentación sería todavía más fuerte que hoy. Porque para él Ginny era un regalo, el más importante del mundo.


	3. Capítulo III

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"Abrió los ojos de sopetón y miró en la oscuridad. Ginny Weasley estaba en su habitación, luces apagadas y respiración agitada. Se miró instintivamente para comprobar que estaba viva, y se incorporó en la cama. Sólo había sido una pesadilla. Pero había sido la peor pesadilla que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y eso que muchas veces seguía teniendo pesadillas con el diario de Tom Riddle, pero esta había sido horrible porque mataban a Harry delante de sus narices y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar lo ocurrido en el sueño y tuvo el impulso de ver por ella misma que Harry estaba bien. Claro que ella sabía que lo estaba, pero necesitaba verlo, necesitaba sentir que estaba allí después de una experiencia tan horrible. Se quedó sentada en la cama y finalmente decidió que iría a la habitación que su hermano y Harry compartían, y iría a verlo. Sólo quería verlo, lo emnecesitaba/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"Se levantó de la cama sin ni siquiera echarse ropa por encima, sólo con su corto camisón de lycra, y en un momento estuvo allí. Entró y distinguió rápidamente la cama de Harry por el pelo pelirrojo de su hermano que resaltaba incluso en la oscuridad. Se dirigió a la cama de Harry y soltó el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones. Estaba bien. Aún así seguía con esa horrible sensación en el pecho, y lo último que quería era irse a su habitación y volver a tumbarse en la cama sola./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"Oyó que Harry susurraba algo. Primero pensó que la había visto. Luego descubrió que sólo estaba soñando. Y por su expresión de inquietud que se podía distinguir en la oscuridad, no parecía un sueño demasiado agradable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"Si se tumbara en la cama con él no sería tan grave, ¿verdad? Harry lo entendería. Entendería que ella acababa de tener una pesadilla horrorosa y que necesitaba compañía, incluso aunque la compañía estuviera dormida. Además, Ginny sólo quería tumbarse a su lado y abrazarle, tampoco era nada del todo indecente.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"Entonces los susurros de Harry se hicieron más fuertes. Ginny se asustó porque el azabache empezaba a moverse mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Su frente estaba sudada y su respiración era agitada. No paraba de decir: em"¡No, para! ¡Mátame a mí! ¡Soy yo a quién buscas!"/em. La pelirroja no pudo aguantar más verlo sufrir y empezó a sacudirle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—¡Harry, Harry! Despierta, vamos, es sólo una pesadilla —insistió ella una y otra vez—Vamos, Harry, por favor. Soy yo, ¡Ginny!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"Finalmente Harry se despertó con un sobresalto y abrazó a Ginny con todas sus fuerzas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—Estás aquí… —susurró él con la respiración todavía agitada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—Sí, estoy aquí. No me voy a ir a ningún lado, no me va pasar nada… —empezó a decir Ginny mientras le acariciaba el pelo intentando calmarle. Lo consiguió. Poco a poco, Harry se fue calmando, hasta darse cuenta de que algo no tenía sentido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó entonces, y Ginny suspiró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—Yo también he tenido una pesadilla y bueno… No me quería quedar sola en mi habitación —explicó Ginny./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—¿De qué era tu pesadilla? — preguntó Harry mientras la miraba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—De lo mismo que tú —respondió ella, y Harry puso cara de culpable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—¿En tu sueño te mataban?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—Peor. En mi sueño te mataban a ti —respondió ella, y Harry levantó la cabeza sorprendido —¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? Lo he pasado muy mal y necesito estar contigo…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"Harry se mordió el labio pensativo, y a la vez culpable por querer que se quedara. No hacía ni unos minutos que Voldemort y los Mortífagos la cogían y la mataban en su sueño justo por los sentimientos de Harry hacia ella, pero precisamente por eso él necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos. Abrazarla toda la noche. Probablemente la última noche que estaría con ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"No hizo falta que le diera permiso, porque Ginny se metió en la cama sin más, pues no estaba dispuesta a recibir un "no" por respuesta. Cuándo terminó de tumbarse se quedó mirando hacia delante a los ojos verdes de él, y se quedaron así un rato. Sólo mirándose entre ellos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—Esto no debería estar pasando… —intentó concienciarse Harry —Por la noche es cuando más vulnerable soy a que Voldemort vea mi mente. Si estás aquí y sueño contigo.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—Entonces estará entretenido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—No bromees Ginny —la riñó Harry suavemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—No bromeo. Sólo estoy cansada de que Tom Riddle dirija mi vida. ¿Crees que no sé las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar si estoy contigo? Las sé muy bien. Ya las he vivido. Crees que soy tonta porque no me doy cuenta de las magnitudes de la maldad y el poder de Voldemort, pero sé exactamente cómo de peligroso es. Yo también estuve poseída por él una vez, e hice cosas horribles que todavía me persiguen en mis sueños cada noche. Y luego al despertar quisiera decirme a mí misma que no es real. Y que nada de lo que he soñada ha ocurrido de verdad, y que nada de las cosas que salen las he hecho yo. Pero no puedo hacerlo porque sería una mentira. Y todo lo que sueño no es producto de mi imaginación, son recuerdos… —Ginny cerró los ojos y no terminó la frase, porque no podía continuar. Harry se sintió culpable por no darse cuenta de lo mal que ella lo estaba pasando todavía. Y sintió todavía más admiración y amor hacia ella por lo valiente y fuerte que era — Lo que quiero decir con todo esto, Harry, es que sé muy bien porque intentas protegerme. Pero yo ya no soy esa niña de once años débil y manipulable. Y sé que no puedo ir contigo a dónde sea que vayas y lo entiendo. Pero sé que incluso en ese año tan oscuro estaba mejor que ahora, que te tengo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Y nada de lo que digo o hago me acerca a ti…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—Eso no es cierto —confesó Harry finalmente —No sabes lo que me cuesta estar lejos de ti. No sabes lo que me cuesta cada día que te veo, cada minuto y segundo del día no ceder a todo lo que me pides. Y tengo que recordarme que es por ti, y sólo pensando en que podrías estar en peligro consigo sacarte de mi cabeza y fingir que no me importas. Pero sólo es eso Ginny, sólo lo fingo. Porque sí que me importas, Gin. Mucho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—¡Entonces no te alejes! ¡Deja de protegerme, estoy bien! ¡Y si lo que dices es cierto entonces que estés conmigo o no ya no importa, porque tus sentimientos por mí van a estar ahí igualmente!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—¡Pero multiplicado por mil! No sabes lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, o cuando me miras o cuando me besas… —dijo Harry alterado, y Ginny se acercó más a él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—Pues dímelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—Esta mañana… Con tu regalo… Yo simplemente no puedo no sentir nada por ti si estoy contigo. Te quiero, Gin. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca y tienes que entenderlo, nada bueno me pasa a mi nunca. Todos los que están a mi alrededor sufren o les pasa algo, y estoy cansado de querer a alguien y luego perderlo para siempre —confesó Harry con voz dolida. Se dio cuenta que había confesado uno de sus más secretos pensamientos, pero Ginny sólo lo miró con amor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—No me va a pasar nada. Estamos en una guerra, y todos estamos en peligro. Y la que tiene miedo de perderte soy yo, que sé que nunca podría recuperarme del golpe. Pero también sé que si te pasara algo y no hubiera estado contigo todo lo posible antes de irte me arrepentiría mucho… —dijo Ginny rozando su nariz con la de Harry con dulzura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—Pero yo me iré, y me podría pasar cualquier cosa y quiero que si me pasa algo tengas la oportunidad de… de… estar con otro, y… ser feliz —dijo finalmente Harry, aunque el pensamiento le consumía. No quería pensar en su Gin con otro, pero también la amaba y sabía que si le pasaba algo quería que estuviera con alguien que la volviera a hacer feliz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—Eso es lo que tu no entiendes —rió Ginny con suavidad —Yo no podría estar con otro que no fueras tú. Te quiero ema ti /em, Harry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—Pero no.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—Pero nada, Harry —lo cortó ella poniendo un dedo en los labios de él— Sé que no existe ningún chico en el mundo que pueda hacerme sentir lo que siento por ti. Porque te quiero, Harry. Sólo y únicamente a ti. Y no voy a perder el poco tiempo que nos queda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—Sabes lo difícil que me lo estás poniendo… ¡Gin, yo no puedo darte un futuro! —dijo Harry exasperado, aunque sabía que estaba a punto de ceder. Si ella seguía insistiendo no podría mucho más. Su corazón quería a la pelirroja de ojos chocolate que estaba con él ahora mismo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—¡Me da igual! —gritó Ginny finalmente, todo lo fuerte que podía gritar en voz baja con su hermano al lado durmiendo— Te quiero Harry, pero ya no se si emtú /emme quieres a mi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—¡Estoy teniendo estos problemas precisamente porque te quiero! ¡Claro que te quiero! Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero no sé qué hacer... —susurró Harry desesperado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, porque Ginny se lanzó a besarle con fiereza. Harry correspondió el beso como si le fuera la vida en ello, y se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer: la amaba y estaría con ella siempre que pudiera. Tenía razón, se sabía cuidar sola. Y si todos estaban en peligro mejor vivir la vida lo mejor posible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"Correspondió a sus besos con la misma pasión que ella. Cuando estaban en la intimidad, Harry pasaba de ser aquel chico tímido y torpe con las chicas a ser todo un salvaje. Eso a Ginny le gustaba. Y más todavía saber que su hermano se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos sin enterarse absolutamente nada y tenía la constante sensación de estar siendo una "niña mala"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"La pelirroja le quitó la camiseta a Harry. Él le arrancó el camisón y empezó a acariciarla. Los dos sabían cómo acabaría esto si no se calmaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—No podemos hacerlo aquí, Gin —murmuró Harry mientras besaba su cuello con furor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—¿Por qué no? —se quejó ella como una niña pequeña./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"Justamente en aquel momento se oyó un fuerte ronquido de Ron. Ambos pararon de besarse y se quedaron inmóviles, presos por el miedo de que el pelirrojo se despertara y descubriera el panorama. Pero Ron seguía totalmente dormido, sin enterarse absolutamente de nada. Como dos críos, se miraron y empezaron a reírse como si estuvieran planeando una travesura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—Por eso —aclaró él entre risas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"Harry besó con dulzura a Ginny, y ese beso fue eterno toda la noche. No hicieron el amor en el significado completo de la expresión, pero se demostraron su amor de mil formas. Harry la acarició de mil formas, por todos los rincones, haciéndole suspirar y sentir a Ginny como nunca lo había hecho. Ella besó todas las partes de su cuerpo, haciéndole quitar todos los males al azabache con tan sólo sentir el roce de sus labios. Y cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, a pesar de que estaba todo a oscuras y apenas distinguían sus sombras, los dos se sonreían y se decían a la vez "te quiero"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"Ginny tuvo que irse cuando los rayos de sol empezaron a alumbrar la habitación. No habían dormido en toda la noche, y debía irse a su habitación si no quería darle una sorpresa de buenos días a su hermano mayor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—Nos vemos dentro de unas horas en la boda de mi hermano —dijo ella con una leve sonrisa— Habrán muchas primas de Fleur, con ese encanto de veela —añadió en tono algo celoso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"Harry se rió y besó los labios de Ginny con dulzura, sólo para demostrarle una vez más que sólo la quería a ella. Y con una media sonrisa, mientras examinaba los bonitos ojos chocolate de la pelirroja, murmuró:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: 10pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.399999618530273px; font-family: Cambria, serif;"—Ninguna tendrá tu encanto./span/p 


	4. Capítulo IV

A Harry le costó muchísimo levantarse. Aunque sólo había dormido una hora o dos como mucho, no quería levantarse y darse cuenta de que Gin ya se había ido. No quería ir a la boda de Bill y Fleur y recordar lo que nunca podría tener con su pelirroja, y desde luego no quería tener que irse en una misión suicida y dejarla, sabiendo que probablemente nunca volvería a verla.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina con todos. A pesar de lo estresada que estaba, la Sra. Weasley había preparado un desayuno riquísimo, y Harry no le sacó ojo a Ginny en todo el rato que estuvieron comiendo. Ella no hacía más que echarle miraditas y sonreír de una forma que Harry encontraba irresistiblemente sexy. Así que se levantó de la mesa antes de que se le ocurriera hacer alguna tontería, y después vio cómo Ginny, junto con Hermione y la Sra. Weasley se iban escaleras arriba a ayudarse a vestirse y prepararse.

Harry se quedó de pie en la cocina como un pasmarote, pensando en sus cosas mientras todos se iban y le dejaban solo. Volvió en sí cuándo oyó la voz de Ginny delante suyo que le hablaba:

—¿Me atas el vestido? —Harry levantó la cabeza y vio que Ginny retiraba su pelo pelirroja de su espalda dejándola completamente desnuda, para que él atara el vestido. No pudo dejar de mirar la suave piel de ella, y se acercó para depositar un suave beso en su cuello, y acariciarle la espalda.

—Van a vernos… —rió Ginny con voz traviesa.

—Que va… No estamos haciendo nada —respondió Harry sin dejar de besar el cuello de ella.

—Creía que era yo la amante de las emociones fuertes y el peligro —sonrió ella.

—Por favor, Gin. Estás hablando con Harry Potter.

Los dos se rieron. Cuando estaban solos, a Harry le gustaba hacer bromas acerca de su "popularidad". Odiaba ser Harry Potter todo el tiempo, pero cuando estaba con Ginny parecía un rol que adoptaba con el resto de la gente y que con ella desaparecía para ser sólo Harry, un chico corriente.

—Perdone. No creía que se iba a ofender con mi comentario —se rió ella.

El azabache sonrió con dulzura y depositó un último beso en el cuello de ella, antes de terminar por atar el bonito vestido que se adaptaba perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo.

—Ya está.

La pelirroja se giró y se miraron a los ojos. Fue Harry el que se acercó, cerró los ojos y la besó en los labios. Los dos casualmente se acordaron de la primera vez que se besaron, la vez en la que Harry también había tomado la iniciativa de besarla. Echaban de menos aquellos tiempos en lo que de lo máximo que tenían que preocuparse era de que Ron no se cargara a Harry cuando estaban en una fase "demasiado cariñosa".

—Buenos días —Y entonces una voz les interrumpió. Era George Weasley, con una cuchara en el lugar donde debería ocupar su oreja, mirándolos con una sonrisa traviesa y tomando tranquilamente un poco de leche.

Harry miró de reojo a Ginny. Tenía las orejas encendidas de la misma forma que ayer su hermano Ron, cuando los descubrió besándose. Parecía que todos los hermanos querían tener esa costumbre de interrumpirles cuando se daban "regalos".

La pelirroja dio media vuelta y, para pesar de Harry, se fue escaleras arriba. El azabache no sabía dónde meterse, pues George lo examinaba con una sonrisa en sus labios y con una ceja arqueada, pidiéndole una explicación.

—Sólo... Yo sólo... Mejor subo a cambiarme —dijo finalmente, y se tropezó un par de veces para subir las escaleras y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando Harry volvió a bajar, la Madriguera se había convertido en un lugar totalmente diferente. Al exterior de la casa, Arthur y los hermanos Weasley habían montado una enorme carpa donde se celebraría la boda. Todo estaba adornado con luces de colores y cantidad de flores.

Pero todo quedó eclipsado cuando apareció Ginny Weasley con un ramo de flores en la mano y una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Harry notó que el corazón le latía rápido. Siempre había encontrado a Ginny una chica preciosa. Pero ahora no sólo pudo notar su belleza. También lo mucho que había crecido y lo adulta que parecía. Estaba simplemente preciosa, y lo mejor de todo es que Harry sabía que ella le quería a él.

En realidad no se dio cuenta de lo que pasó en toda la ceremonia, ni siquiera cuando entró Fleur y todo el mundo a la vez exclamó un "ohh!", él sólo tenía ojos para Ginny Weasley. No dejó de mirarla en todo el rato, pensando simplemente en lo increíble que era, en lo mucho que la había echado de menos y en lo mucho que la quería. Y sin darse cuenta, el lugar se llenó de gritos de alegría y aplausos, y Harry supo que los novios ya habían dado el "sí quiero", y que la boda había terminado.

Durante la celebración, perdió de vista a Ginny durante un tiempo, y tuvo que escuchar con poco interés las quejas que emitía Ron cuando Víctor Krum se acercaba a charlar con Hermione. Nunca había visto tan celoso a su amigo. Fue un espectáculo ver cómo prácticamente arrancó la mano de Víctor del brazo de Hermione en un intento de sacarla a bailar y la arrastró hasta la pista de baile. Los envidiaba en cierta manera. Ellos no estaban con la constante preocupación de que Lord Voldemort matara a la persona de la que estaban enamorados y podían sentir sin miedo a nada.

La sangre se le hirvió cuando encontró de nuevo a Ginny. Estaba hablando con Víctor. Riendo. Hasta ahora le había caído bien el jugador búlgaro, pero si intentaba hacer algo con su Ginny dejaría de caerle tan bien… Su mirada se cruzó con la de Ginny, que sonrió sabiendo lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento.

—Hola, Víctor —Sin saber cómo, se había acercado hasta ellos y se había colocado justo al lado de Ginny, rozando su brazo con el suyo.

—¡Vaya, Potterr! Cuanto tiempo —sonrió Víctor con ese marcado acento búlgaro— ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, ando algo "ocupado" últimamente —respondió Harry en cierto tono sarcástico— ¿De qué hablabais que era tan divertido?

Ginny esbozó una leve sonrisa. Se había puesto celoso.

—Bueno chicos, yo me voy. Os dejo, que veo que tenéis cosas de que hablar —rió Ginny, y nada más se hubo ido Harry se giró hacia Víctor.

—¡Qué pena! Iba a pedirrrle que bailarrra conmigo —se lamentó Víctor Krum desanimado.

—Em… Víctor… Entre tú y yo, sólo cómo consejo… No me encariñaría mucho con ella— empezó Harry.

—¿Porr qué? ¿Tiene novio?— preguntó Krum con los ojos abiertos.

— ¡Ui, sí! ¡Uno muy alto y muy fuerte! Un mal tipo, mejor no meterse con él… —dijo Harry intentando sonar convincente.

—¿Cuál es la grrracia de serr un jugadorr de Quidditch prrofesional si todas las chicas guapas ya están cogidas? — preguntó Víctor con el ceño fruncido —Bueno, grracias Potter. Por el aviso…

—Sí, sí, de nada —dijo Harry con una sonrisa dándole la mano a modo de despedida —Ya nos veremos.

Se quedó un momento sonriendo y mirando hacia delante cuándo notó que una mano le daba unos toques en la espalda. Se giró y vió a Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios:

—¿Y bien? ¿Habéis hablado mucho? —preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

—Lo suficiente —respondió Harry con una media sonrisa.

—Me gusta cuando te pones celoso —susurró ella soltando una risita.

—No estaba celoso —aclaró él con el ceño fruncido.

—"¿De qué hablabais que era tan divertido?" —Ginny imitó el tono de voz posesivo de Harry, y él no pudo evitar sonreír y voltear los ojos.

—Te gusta burlarte de mí —le recriminó dándole un codazo cariñoso en el brazo.

—Sólo un poco. Aunque reconozco que tu cara de hoy al ver a George ha sido más impresionante —rió Ginny.

—Claro, porque tú no tienes a seis hermanos pelirrojos constantemente pendientes de ti y no sabes la presión que eso supone.

—Me ha encantado cómo has dicho "pelirrojos" como sinónimo de peligrosos. Parecía que fuera un adjetivo que haga referencia a miembros del ejército o algo así.

—¿Y no sois peligrosos? —dijo él arqueando una ceja.

—Yo la que más —respondió de forma altiva.

Harry sonrió ante eso último. Y tanto que era peligrosa. En especial por su encanto natural que hacía volver locos a todos los chicos que se le acercaban.

Tuvo ganas de cogerla de la mano y llevarla a la pista de baile. Luego se acordó de que no podía. Pero Ginny, que como siempre, sabía lo que pensaba, le cogió de la mano y lo condujo fuera de la enorme carpa.

El jardín estaba en silencio. Era de noche, y se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos y el rumor del viento que hacía mover el césped.

—¿Después de la boda te irás? —preguntó Ginny rompiendo el silencio.

Harry tardó en responder. Sí. Lamentablemente, su misión no podía atrasarse más. Aunque adoraría quedarse con Ginny y poder pasar con ella todas las noches, los dos escuchando el canto de los grillos y el sonido del viento, tranquilos y sin miedo de que la vida del otro corriera peligro.

—Entiendo que te vayas —murmuró finalmente Ginny para sorpresa de Harry, que se giró para mirarla. Lo observaba con tristeza, pero no lloraba. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo— Sólo quiero que sepas que... No van a haber otros chicos en todo este tiempo que pases fuera.

Harry miró con ternura a la pelirroja y se acercó a ella hasta rozar su nariz con la suya.

—Serías libre de hacerlo, si es lo que quieres —dijo Harry a desgana. Porque adoraba el pensamiento de que lo esperara. Pero sabía que aquel pensamiento era tan romántico como egoísta por su parte.

—No quiero —repuso ella acariciándole la mejilla y cerrando los ojos— Te lo dije. Sólo te quiero a ti.

Él tragó saliva y la besó en los labios, sabiendo que sería de las últimas veces que podría hacerlo. Esperaba que aquella noche pudiera volver a venir a su habitación, y volvieran a pasar otra noche en la mejor compañía antes de que él partiera a la madrugada. Sin embargo, una corazonada de Harry le decía que no tendrían esa suerte.

Y sus peores temores se cumplieron, porque justo en aquel instante, vieron cómo un destello de luz rompía el techo de la carpa y provocaba una oleada de gritos. Harry rápidamente supo que los mortífagos estaban allí.

Intentó mirar a Ginny, pero ella ya había sacado su varita y corría dentro para defender a su familia. Harry hizo lo mismo, pero cuando encontró a Hermione esta le dijo que debían partir cuanto antes posible.

El azabache quiso mirar a Ginny una última vez. Ella lo vio, a lo lejos, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Eso fue suficiente para Harry. Porque era el sí de que lo amaba. El sí de que seguía siendo el único chico para ella. El sí de que lo esperaría.

En cuestión de segundos, la imagen de Ginny había desaparecido. Pero no su recuerdo. No, el recuerdo de Ginny de la mente de Harry jamás se borraría.

Jamás.


	5. Capítulo V

Harry Potter no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado fuera. Sólo sabía que había sido una eternidad. Cada día había sido como un año, y cada mes había pasado como si fuera un siglo. El hambre, la sed, la falta de sueño y el agotamiento lo habían hecho todavía más duro.

Pero si había algo peor que todas aquellas cosas, ese había sido el vívido recuerdo de Ginny en la mente de Harry. Ese recuerdo había sido su perdición en muchos momentos, pero también su salvación. En momentos de soledad, cuando se sentía totalmente solo, recordaba a Ginny y a esa cálida sonrisa. Aunque fuera una vez más, tenía que verla. Debía terminar esa misión y volver sólo para saber que estaba bien.

Sin embargo, cada día moría gente. Sus manos temblaban cada vez que anunciaban todos los caídos por la radio y llegaban a los apellidos que empezaban por _W. _Rogaba todas las noches que estuviera bien. No sabía a quién se lo pedía, pero eso le daba igual. Le preocupaba que la valentía, la fuerza y la astucia de Ginny no fueran suficientes para los escrúpulos de esos despiadados mortífagos.

Y entonces, cuando descubrió que debían volver al castillo, una oleada de felicidad entre toda esa tristeza consiguió darle algo de esperanza. Volvería a verla. O eso esperaba.

Lo que no esperaba es su reacción cuándo esto pasara. ¿Estarían juntos? ¿Ginny le seguiría amando? Harry intentaba concienciarse de que él no había venido al castillo por ella, sino para ir a buscar el Horricrux de Ravenclaw. Pensaba en eso mientras iba por el pasillo secreto que llevaba directo a Hogwarts con Neville, y aunque sabía que tenía una misión que completar, esta vez no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la pelirroja, y cómo sería verla otra vez.

—¡Mirad, mirad! ¡Es Harry Potter!

El pensamiento de volver a ver a Ginny se borró de la mente de Harry durante unos instantes, pues acababan de llegar a Hogwarts y ahora se encontraba delante de un centenar de alumnos que lo aplaudían y aclamaban su nombre. Él no quería aclamaciones. Ni siquiera quería un reconocimiento. Sólo quería estar tranquilo y ser una persona normal.

—Harry.

De entre toda la multitud que decía su nombre, Harry distinguió una voz que él había echado de menos con locura. Se giró para buscarla, y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los chocolate de ella. Pareció un sueño. Uno de aquellos que tanto se habían repetido durante su viaje, en el que se volvían a encontrar y todo volvía a cobrar sentido para ellos.

—¡Hola Ginny! —saludó Ron con entusiasmo.

Pero ella, en lugar de abrazar a su hermano, corrió y abrazó a Harry. El pelirrojo bufó exasperado mientras el azabache la abrazaba algo confundido, pero también con la respiración mucho más tranquila ahora que sabía que estaba bien.

—Caray, llevo más de seis meses fuera y ha pasado de mí como si fuera un mueble. ¡Soy su hermano! —se quejó Ron.

—De hermanos tiene muchos, pero sólo un Harry —se rió Seamus Finnigan provocando la risa de unos cuantos.

—Oh, calla Seamus —ordenó Ron de mala gana.

Harry y Ginny se separaron y se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Él frunció el ceño al ver que Ginny tenía una herida en la frente con un poco de sangre. Le apartó un mechón pelirrojo de la frente y depositó un beso en ella.

—Te he echado de…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Como de costumbre, alguien rompió la magia del momento. Y nunca mejor dicho.

—No quiero ser maleducada —intervino Cho Chang —Pero ahora no es el momento para esto.

—Seguro que no quieres ser maleducada... —dijo Ginny con voz sarcástica.

—Perdona niña, pero Harry no ha venido sólo a restregarse contigo —dijo Cho con el ceño fruncido, y Ginny vio los claros celos que salían de ella.

—¡Tampoco contigo! ¡Que vas de lista y no eres más que una…!

—¡Ginny! —la cortó Hermione— Ahora no es el momento para peleas…

—¿En serio? Menuda ironía… —sarcaseó Ginny, pero se relajo cuando Harry la abrazó por detrás.

—Hermione tiene razón, y aunque no te guste Cho también. Tengo que terminar mi misión, y hay una cosa que tengo que hacer en Hogwarts… —explicó Harry.

—¿Y bien? — dijo Neville.

—¿Y bien qué? —preguntó Harry descolocado.

—¿En qué te podemos ayudar nosotros? —respondió Neville como si fuera obvio.

Harry abrió la boca para decir que no necesitaba que le ayudaran, pero lo cierto era que sí necesitaba su ayuda. Tenía que encontrar el Horricrux de Ravenclaw, pero no sabía cómo explicárselo a todos sin decir nada de los Horricrux.

—A ver chicos, necesito encontrar un objeto muy antiguo, poderoso, e importante que represente la casa de Ravenclaw.

De repente toda la sala se empezó a llenar de voces que discutían que tipo de objeto podría reunir tales condiciones. No fué hasta que Luna habló que todo el mundo se quedó en silencio:

—¿Podría ser la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw?

—Sí, pero la diadema perdida está perdida, Luna —repuso una chica de Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry.

—Te puedo llevar a nuestra Sala Común, si quieres y lo verás —sugirió Cho mirando a Harry.

—Y Luna también puede llevarle. ¿Verdad, Luna? —dijo Ginny con la mandíbula apretada. Harry la miró con una pequeña sonrisa y le acarició la espalda —Ve con Luna, por favor.

—Está bien —respondió él —Vamos, Luna.

—¡Harry! —le paró Ginny —Ve con cuidado, si los Carrow te ven… No quiero perderte ahora que sé que estás aquí —confesó en voz baja, para que sólo lo pudiera oír él.

—No te puedo prometer que no me pasará nada, pero voy a luchar por nosotros Gin. Por un futuro para nosotros —dijo Harry, y Ginny sonrió. Le dió un beso rápido pero dulce en los labios.

Ginny vio cómo Harry daba media vuelta y se iba sin decir nada más. Pero no hacían falta las palabras. Ella sabía que Harry la quería, y Harry sabía que ella lo quería. Sabían que estaban juntos, no sabían por cuánto tiempo. Pero sabían que fuera cómo fuera y pasara lo que pasara, iban a luchar juntos. Lado a lado. Codo con codo. Para conseguir un futuro mejor y libre de oscuridad.

Y por ellos. Iban a luchar por ellos.

* * *

Y hasta aquí nuestro mini-fic _Ninguna tendrá tu encanto._

Esperamos que os haya gustado. Y si queréis mantener contacto con nosotras o simplemente estar al día de nuestros trabajos, entrad en nuestra página de facebook.

pages/HBPB-y-MMM/381689461940157?ref=hl

¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
